


all i want for christmas

by liionne



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Christmas, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liionne/pseuds/liionne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And maybe it was the light from the Christmas tree and the glow of the fake fire, or maybe it was just because it was Christmas, and stuff like this always happened or Christmas, or maybe it was that bottle and a half of wine they'd drank between them whilst putting up the decorations- whatever it was, it made them pause. They regarded each other for a long time, the very tips of their noses almost touching. Jim leaned up ever so slightly and ever so slowly, and pressed his lips to Bones'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all i want for christmas

**Author's Note:**

> For [duxpathos](http://duxpathos.tumblr.com) , who won third place in my giveaway. I hope this is what you wanted!

"Hand me that bauble, Jim."

Jim reached over to grab the glittery red bauble that Bones made grabby hands at, handing it over to him. Jim had never really been one for Christmas. His mom had always been off planet for the holidays, even though she'd try to send gifts, and Sam stopped making an effort when he escaped and fled at age 18. Frank didn't even want him in the house, let alone want to celebrate anything, so Christmas just about stopped when Jim was fifteen. And then of course, his mom took him off to Tarsus, and when the only thing to eat was the clumpy grass the grew sparsely in the front garden, you didn't exactly get into the Christmas spirit.

Bones, however, was a different story. His first Christmas had been in-utero, and even then he'd had a hyper awareness that Christmas was a big holiday and something to be made a fuss of. Family would come from all over the galaxy, let alone the world, to celebrate at the McCoy ranch out in the Georgia countryside. People would sleep in the spare rooms, camp outside, or set up shop in the converted hayloft of the barn. There were bodies everywhere, and enough food to feed those bodies double the amount they'd need to be. Eleanora McCoy was never away from the stove, cooking for her husbands family (which had quickly become her own) and David McCoy was never away from the liquor cabinet, pouring drinks for those who were old enough, and occasionally those who weren't.

Bones had almost fell out of the tradition of a Big Family Christmas after the divorce- in his first year of the academy, he was planning on staying on campus, avoiding the trees and the ights and the movies, and sticking very close to the bourbon stash under his bed.

Jim had had other plans.

They'd spent that first Christmas watching 21st century Christmas movies on their tiny TV, eating replicated food and opening tiny trinkets that had been all they could afford on a student's budget.

It had been one of the best Christmases Leonard McCoy had ever had.

So this year they were trying to actually making an effort. It might have already been Christmas Eve, but they were only just putting the tree up- at least they were doing it together, anyway, rather than Jim's solo act last year.

Bones put the bauble he'd requested onto a high-up branch, and stood back to look at it.

"Y'know what you need Bones?" Jim asked, a grin creeping onto his features.

Bones knew that tone to his voice. He narrowed his eyes, slowly turning to look at him. "Whatever it is your thinkin', I can guarantee you're wrong."

"More tinsel." Jim answered, because Bones was never going to ask. "You need more tinsel."

"Jim, we put the tinsel on first-" Bones began, but he wasn't really seeing what Jim was going for. So Jim decided to show him- he picked out a thick piece of red tinsel, and tied it around Bones' head. He knotted it at the nape of his neck, creating something of a halo, with two long tails at the back.

The scowl on Bones' face as Jim snapped a photo of him with his PADD really topped off the look.

"Aw," Jim cooed, shooting Bones a broad grin. "Don't you look cute. So christmassy."

"Jim, you better take this off before I strangle y' with it." Bones snapped, his eyes narrowing.

Jim, despite the growl to Bones' voice and the scowl on his face, chuckled. "You don't mean that." He grabbed another piece of tinsel, wrapping it around his own forehead and tying it deftly at the back. "You love me too much."

"You think so?" Bones asked, venom in his voice. Jim knew that he didn't mean it, though- there was no real malice behind it, and not enough venom to sting. "'Cause 'm feelin' somethin' right now, and it ain't love."

"Oh Bones," Jim smiled, closing the distance between them. "I know so."

And maybe it was the light from the Christmas tree and the glow of the fake fire, or maybe it was just because it was Christmas, and stuff like this always happened or Christmas, or maybe it was that bottle and a half of wine they'd drank between them whilst putting up the decorations- whatever it was, it made them pause. They regarded each other for a long time, the very tips of their noses almost touching. Jim leaned up ever so slightly and ever so slowly, and pressed his lips to Bones'.

It was a slow, careful kind of kiss. The type of kiss where you were just testing the waters, seeing what worked and what didn't, and where the boundaries lay for the other person. It was about making sure that this was okay, and by the way Bones melted against the soft press of his lips, Jim assumed that this was really, _really_ okay.

Still, as he pulled away, he murmured, "Sorry."

He was just about to wipe his mouth with the back of his hand in a pretty vulgar manner, when Bones took hold of them both in his own. "Don't be sorry." He said, lacing his fingers with Jim's. "Because, as per usual, you're right."

Jim pretended to look startled. "I am?"

"Of course you are." Bones leaned forward to join their lips in another gentle kiss, the reassuring pressure of skin against skin more than enough for both of them just then. Jim grinned smugly against the kiss, glad that he was right.

Bones pulled back by just a centimetre, far enough to free his lips from Jim's. "Arrogant assole." He murmured, before pecking his lips once more.

In retaliation, Jim said nothing. Instead, he grinned, and gave Bones' fingers a tiny squeeze.

~*~

With their feet up on the coffee table (despite Bones' initial protestations), they watched the twinkle of the fairy lights wrapped around the pine tree, and Jim gave a contented sigh. He was curled up next to Bones, tucked under his arm and against his side. He was warm, at least, and Jim found that even though he couldn't feel the fire, he wasn't cold.

"Merry Christmas, Jim." Bones murmured, clinking his half-empty glass against Jim's.

"Merry Christmas, Bones." Jim returned, with a kiss to Bones' cheek and a sip from his glass.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for any errors- I posted this without running it by my beta, just because I wanted to get it out into the world.
> 
> I also apologise for not posting in a good long while. Not only have I been buried under A-Level science, but I've lost the massive folder of 100+ prompts I had when my computer crashed a few weeks ago, and I've also been seriously doubting my writing skills.
> 
> So anyway, if anyone has prompts (christmassy or not) feel free to send them in! And also, take this as a present from me. Merry Christmas to all of you (although hopefully I'll post again before then!)


End file.
